Prometheus oder Ein Blick hinter die Maske
by halbblutprinzessin137
Summary: Albus Dumbledore erkennt in der alten Sage "Prometheus" die Lebensgeschichte eines Ordensmitglieds und denkt ausgiebig darüber nach ...


„Prometheus" oder „Ein Blick hinter die Maske"

Erschöpft ließ sich Albus Dumbledore in den Stuhl hinter seinem Schreibtisch sinken und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Augenblicklich durchzuckte ein stechender Schmerz seine geschwärzte Hand. Beunruhigt musterte der alte Zauberer sie und seufzte leise: Der Fluch war viel stärker, schwächte ihn bei weitem schneller, als er geahnt hatte. Albus Dumbledore wusste, dass ihm nur noch wenig Zeit blieb – zu wenig Zeit, um all das zu tun, was getan werden musste...

Und ausgerechnet jetzt, wo er sich so dringend auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren musste, wo es an ihm war, die nächsten Schritte vorauszuplanen, ausgerechnet jetzt sah er sich mit einer Flut von bitteren Vorwürfen, mit einem ungeheuer zermürbenden Gespräch nach dem anderen konfrontiert!

Beinahe sah er Harry Potters wutverzerrtes Gesicht noch vor sich, wie er ihn anschrie und beschuldigte, ein verblendeter alter Mann zu sein, der Severus Snape völlig zu Unrecht vertraute.

Dann verwandelten sich die zornfunkelnden grünen Augen in ein rabenschwarzes Augenpaar, das ihn anklagend, ja, verbittert anblickte und ihm mangelndes Vertrauen vorwarf...

Albus Dumbledore stieß ein gequältes Seufzen aus. Wenn nur diese beiden nicht so ungeheuer wichtig wären im Kampf gegen Voldemort! Und wenn sie ihm beide auf ihre Art nicht so sehr ans Herz gewachsen wären! Dann könnte er leichtfertiger mit den Anschuldigungen umgehen, müsste sich nicht so sehr den Kopf darüber zerbrechen. Aber so ...

Gedankenverloren griff Dumbledore nach einem alten Buch und schlug es auf. Vielleicht würden ihm ein wenig Ablenkung und Zerstreuung ja dabei helfen, seine Gedanken zu ordnen und zur Ruhe zu kommen. Das Buch war ein Werk, das man wohl bei kaum einem Zauberer sonst gefunden hätte: Ein Muggelbuch mit antiken Sagen und Mythen, ergänzt durch Kommentare und Erläuterungen berühmter nichtmagischer Autoren. Doch auch während er das Buch durchblätterte, gelang es Albus Dumbledore nicht sich zu konzentrieren und tatsächlich wahrzunehmen, was er da eigentlich las. Stattdessen wirbelten weiterhin Gesprächsfetzen durch seine Gedanken, ließen ihn nicht los. Die widerstreitenden Worte hallten lange in seinem Kopf nach und schienen nicht nur ihn, Dumbledore, anzuklagen, sondern sich auch gegenseitig einen erbitterten Kampf zu liefern:

„_Snape – das ist passiert! __**Er**__ hat Voldemort von der Prophezeiung erzählt, __**er**__ war es,__** er**__ hat vor der Tür gelauscht, das hat mir Trelawney gesagt! ... UND SIE LASSEN IHN HIER UNTERRICHTEN UND ER HAT VOLDEMORT GESAGT, ER SOLL MEINE MUM UND MEINEN DAD VERFOLGEN!"_

„_Sie vertrauen ihm ... mir vertrauen Sie nicht ... Warum darf ich nicht die gleichen Informationen erhalten?"_

„_Sagen Sie mir nicht, dass es ein Fehler war, Sir, er hat an der Tür gelauscht!"_

„_Aber einem Jungen, der keine Okklumentik beherrscht, der mittelmäßig zaubert und eine direkte Verbindung zum Geist des Dunklen Lords hat, vertrauen Sie viel mehr!" _

„_Aber __**er**__ ist ein sehr guter Okklumentiker, nicht wahr, Sir? Und ist Voldemort nicht überzeugt, dass Snape auf seiner Seite ist, auch jetzt noch?"_

„_Sie weigern sich, mir irgendetwas zu sagen, und doch erwarten Sie diesen kleinen Dienst von mir! Sie halten eine Menge für selbstverständlich, Dumbledore! Vielleicht habe ich es mir anders überlegt!"_

„_Ist Ihnen nicht aufgefallen, Professor, dass die Leute, die Snape hasst, meistens ziemlich schnell tot sind?"_

„_Und meine Seele, Dumbledore? Meine?"_

Mit einem energischen Kopfschütteln zwang sich Albus Dumbledore, diese bedrückenden Erinnerungen zu verscheuchen, sie wenigstens für eine Weile beiseite zu schieben, und er senkte den Blick erneut auf das Buch und begann zu lesen:

„_Von Prometheus berichten vier Sagen: Nach der ersten wurde er, weil er die Götter an die Menschen verraten hatte, am Kaukasus festgeschmiedet, und die Götter schickten Adler, die von seiner immer wachsenden Leber fraßen._

_Nach der zweiten drückte sich Prometheus im Schmerz vor den zuhackenden Schnäbeln immer tiefer in den Felsen, bis er mit ihm eins wurde._

_Nach der dritten wurde in den Jahrtausenden sein Verrat vergessen, die Götter vergaßen, die Adler, er selbst._

_Nach der vierten wurde man des grundlos Gewordenen müde. Die Götter wurden müde, die Adler wurden müde, die Wunde schloss sich müde._

_Blieb das unerklärliche Felsgebirge. – Die Sage versucht, das Unerklärliche zu erklären. Da sie aus einem Wahrheitsgrund kommt, muss sie wieder im Unerklärlichen enden."_

Hier endete auch der Text, aber Albus Dumbledore blickte weiterhin gebannt auf die Buchseite, auf diese Worte über Prometheus, die doch so viel mehr aussagten. Sie schienen die Geschichte eines ganzen Menschenlebens zu erzählen. Dumbledore schloss für einen Moment die Augen und ließ das eben Gelesene auf sich wirken. Tatsächlich, es bestand kein Zweifel: Dieser kleine schlichte Text, diese Aneinanderreihung von Buchstaben, Worten und Sätzen erzählte in gewisser Weise die traurige Geschichte von Severus Snape.

Fasziniert und berührt vertiefte der alte, weise Zauberer sich erneut in die Erzählung, die ihm so unverhofft einen Schlüssel geschenkt hatte zum Inneren des Mannes, der ihm momentan ohnehin so viel Kopfzerbrechen bereitete.

„ _... weil er die Götter an die Menschen verraten hatte ..."_ Das war etwas, das man Snape ebenfalls vorwerfen konnte und auch tatsächlich vorwarf: Er hatte sich schon allzu früh zur Schwarzen Magie hingezogen gefühlt und auch keinen Hehl daraus gemacht – hatte also die Seite des Lichts verraten. Und dann war da natürlich noch die Sache mit der belauschten Seherin: Die Prophezeiung, die Severus Snape dem Dunklen Lord zugetragen hatte, hatte zum Tode zweier Menschen geführt – Snape, der Todesser, hatte Lily und James Potter an Voldemort verraten. Und so wie Prometheus _„am Kaukasus festgeschmiedet"_ worden war, so war auch Severus Snape in Ketten gelegt worden – sein ganzes weiteres Leben lang festgelegt und reduziert auf diese Taten, auf seine dunkle Vergangenheit, ohne den Hauch einer Chance ihr zu entkommen und zu beweisen, dass er auch anders sein konnte, ganz anders. Und auch die _„Adler, die von seiner immer wachsenden Leber fraßen"_ existierten in Snapes Leben – oh, und wie! So viele von Snapes Mitmenschen waren offenbar der Ansicht, dass seine Taten, sein Verrat einer Berechtigung gleichkamen, immer wieder auf ihm herumzuhacken wie die Adler in der Sage, ihn zu schikanieren, ihn lächerlich zu machen und zu demütigen. Sie fügten ihm absichtlich Schmerz zu und hackten dabei immer wieder in dieselben offenen Wunden, die wohl nie mehr verheilen würden – aber das war nicht so wichtig: Er war doch selbst schuld, hatte verdient, was er bekam! Sie alle fühlten sich im recht, sie alle waren der Meinung über ihn richten und ihn bestrafen zu dürfen: Stunde um Stunde, Tag für Tag, Woche für Woche, Jahr um Jahr – sein ganzes Leben lang.

Und wie der geschundene Prometheus, so drückte sich auch Severus Snape in seiner Verzweiflung und _„im Schmerz vor den zuhackenden Schnäbeln immer tiefer in den Felsen, bis er mit ihm eins wurde"_. Ja, auch Severus Snape war eins mit dem Felsen geworden: Er hatte eine steinerne Mauer, einen Schutzwall, einen beinahe undurchdringlichen Panzer um sich herum errichtet aus Kälte, Spott und Verachtung. Er schützte sich vor den nicht enden wollenden Angriffen und Verletzungen wie ein Igel, der sich verängstigt zusammenrollt zu einer Kugel, die der Außenwelt nichts mehr zu bieten hat außer spitzen Stacheln. Er schützte sich vor dem, was sie ihm antaten, und gleichzeitig bot er ihnen eine wunderbare neue Angriffsfläche: eiskalt, herzlos und gefühllos – und wer keine Gefühle hat, der kann auch keinen Schmerz empfinden, wenn man ihn verletzt. Das machte die Sache noch mal um einiges einfacher: Es war nichts Schlimmes, ihm weh zu tun, denn er empfand ja sowieso nichts...

Freilich, es gab auch Leute, die seine dunkle Vergangenheit nicht kannten, Generationen, die von seinen Taten nichts wussten: _„Sein Verrat wurde vergessen, die Götter vergaßen, die Adler, er selbst."_ Sein Verrat wurde vergessen und mit ihm auch die Gründe für das, was aus ihm geworden war. Severus Snape wurde einfach abgestempelt als kalt, gefühllos, ungerecht, unnahbar, unausstehlich. Statt ihn weiterhin für seine Taten zu bestrafen, bestraften sie ihn nun also für seine Art – ohne darüber nachzudenken, ja, ohne auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken an die Möglichkeit zu verschwenden, dass es Gründe für ein derartiges Verhalten gibt.

Und weil niemand diese Gründe sah, _„wurde man des grundlos Gewordenen müde. Die Götter wurden müde, die Adler wurden müde, die Wunde schloss sich müde."_ Ja, die Götter und Adler, die Menschen um Severus Snape herum, wurden müde; müde, sich mit ihm abzugeben oder Gedanken an ihn zu verschwenden. Sie waren seiner überdrüssig und seinem Schicksal gegenüber gleichgültig. Niemand von ihnen machte sich die Mühe, ihn richtig kennenzulernen, einen Blick hinter die Maske zu wagen, den Panzer aus Kälte und Spott mit nichts weiter als Wärme und Geduld zu durchbrechen.

Also blieb er für sie ein Brief mit sieben Siegeln, den zu öffnen und zu lesen sie gar nicht interessiert waren, ein Rätsel, das zu lüften und zu lösen ihnen zu mühselig war.

„_Blieb das unerklärliche Felsgebirge."_ Blieb seine verschlossene Art, seine Maske, die mit der Zeit fast zu einem zweiten Ich geworden war. Dennoch war dieses kalte, zynische, unnahbare Ich eben nur ein zweites Ich, mitnichten das einzige! Irgendwo in Snapes tiefstem Inneren, unter der steinharten Schutzschicht schlummerte noch sein wahres Ich: der „Prometheus", der sich im Schmerz vor den zuhackenden Schnäbeln in den Felsen gedrückt hatte, der Mensch, der noch Tränen vergossen hatte, der noch lächeln konnte, dessen Augen noch nicht kalt und leer gewirkt hatten wie dunkle Tunnel, an deren Ende kaum noch Licht brannte – das wahre Ich eben, der wahre Severus Snape!

Mit einer Mischung aus Stolz und Dankbarkeit stellte Albus Dumbledore fest, dass er seit langer, langer Zeit wahrscheinlich der einzige Mensch war, der sich die Mühe gemacht und versucht hatte, einen Blick hinter die Maske zu werfen, aber gleichzeitig auch der einzige, vor dem Severus Snape seine Maske ein wenig sinken ließ. Seine strahlend blauen Augen schimmerten feucht, als Albus Dumbledore bewusst wurde, dass er nicht nur der einzige war, der Severus Snape vertraute, sondern dass er auch der einzige war, dem Severus sein Vertrauen schenkte. Severus hatte es ihm erlaubt, hinter die Maske zu blicken, und Albus Dumbledore hatte das, was er dort sah, selten so sehr zu schätzen gewusst wie in diesem Augenblick.

Als Dumbledore das Buch zuklappte, hatte er endlich Sicherheit gefunden und wusste, wie er sich entscheiden musste in dieser Angelegenheit, die ihn so sehr beschäftigt hatte. Und diese Gewissheit war auch in seiner Stimme zu hören und in seinen Augen zu sehen, als er ein paar Minuten später sagte: „Kommen Sie heute Abend in mein Büro, Severus, um elf, und Sie werden sich nicht beklagen, dass ich kein Vertrauen in Sie habe."

- ENDE -


End file.
